The Future is Uncertain
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: One moment. just one is enough to change you life. enough to destroy everything you held dear. Misaka Mikoto learned that the hard way so many years back, what she didn't know was that soon her life would change. Because she will be given the chance to right the wrong once and for all.


She ran. Not knowing why. Her body carried her without knowing anything. She was sweating, the T-Shirt already sticking to her body. Her boots with each step covered in mud and blood.

Everything around her was red.

Blood red.

She cried. She cursed. She didn't know why. She didn't know anything. Everything was a mess. What's going on here? That question was resonating in her mind while she ran. Running out of breath her whole body was begging her to stop, to rest, to continue later…

She didn't stop. Her legs were growing heavier. Her heart was beating so fast that it might burst. Her brain was overloaded by the signals it received from her limbs and from the sight before her eyes.

Not knowing anything she kept on running until she would find her. She had to find her. She had to right the wrong no matter what!

Tears were falling from the corner of her eyes, flying through the air.

She had to reach her no matter what. If she couldn't save her from that maniac…

Her feet carried her as fast as they could, even forced them to move faster with her ability. She could care less what happened to her body when losing it meant saving her.

Where. Where? Where was she? She had to find her. She had to save her. Her eyes looked around frantically. Scanning the blood smeared rubble all around her for any sign of the one she looked for.

Ruins. Blood. No bodies. Nobody. This place was once called Academy City. Now it was nothing more than blood and ruins.

She had to find her. It wasn't allowed to happen. It shouldn't have happened. It was all her fault. If she had been more sensitive. If she hadn't reacted so violently back then…if she had only listened or ignored her antics like she always did… had just held her with no intention of letting go…

All _this _would never have happened.

A strange violet light was breaking through the ruins not far from her right. She recognized it. That light.

She hurried and sprinted towards the light fountain. It was slowly turning from violet to purple blue, slowly reaching higher and higher into the sky. From blue it turned to green.

The closer she got the more the lights color changed until it reached an dangerous looking orange-red piercing the air space around it.

She hurried. She ran. She screamed. She cried. She saw. She fell. She watched how the one she searched for slowly dissolved in the middle of the light fountain. And with each disappearing piece of the other girl's body, the fountain of light slowly turned red.

She saw it. Never ending tears streamed down her face. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She couldn't hold her voice any longer when one last smile from the girl within the light was cast her way.

"Nooooooo-

* * *

Tokiwadai Dorm Intact Ruin District 5

September 14th,20XX

One Day before the Advent of Ruin.

13:01 pm

* * *

"-ooooooo!" she sprung up from the sheets, nearly throwing the cover off her body and out of her room. Sweating from head to toe from the horrific dream she had, and her sweat soaked the shirt she wore as well as the bed sheet and covers.

But it didn't matter to her.

She cried, as usual the tears won't stop and fall onto her lap freely. As usual she wasn't able to save her. As usual she was too late. As usual that dream would hound her. As per routine she lowered her upper body and supported her head with her elbows on her knees.

She cupped her face with both hands and screamed as loud as she could.

It was the only thing that helped her through the nights and mornings when she woke up. Otherwise she would never be able to stay sane. No one would hear her anyway since the dorms were deserted now.

More tears. More grief. No matter what she does all she ever did was hurt those she loved and held dear.

And now…

Now everything was in ruins.

Everything they cherished.

The city they lived in, the people who lived here even before **_her_**, everything was in ruins.

And it was all her fault…

She wasn't able to save that girl…

"…Kuro-…ko-…" she whispered bailing her eyes out.

It was all Mikoto's fault.

* * *

Italy, Bovino Family Residence -conference room-

September 13th, 20XI

21:12 pm

* * *

"I am sure that you will fulfill the mission with everything you got. But please be sure to contact us the moment when you arrive at Academy City." the elderly man said to the child sitting on the chair across from him. The old man wore a tuxedo made of cow leather while the child across from him wore a cow patterned bodysuit. The child looked no older than five years at max with a weird afro on its head.

"We got a contact 'man' in the city who volunteered to take care of you and will accompany you to Shinoma Park for the mission.-" the man continued reaching out to take the hand of the child "Please be careful, if necessary you are allowed to use _that _to defend yourself, but if the plan isn't successful please be sure to come home uninjured." the man was genuinely concerned about the child's well being, even if it was him who wanted to send the kid to that city in the first place.

"Ha~~i! When can I fly!? When can I fly!?" the child wasn't listening to him of course, that was everything the old man needed to hear.

If the kid had been afraid the man would have stopped the mission.

With his annoying voice the kid kept asking the old man when he would fly to that strange new playground or when he's finally going to space and other such things.

He chuckled.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't worry we sent you there right this instance." sounds of an ignited engine broke through the air behind the old man - the helicopter at the front gates was starting up "Please be careful on your way and greet that man for us

Lambo."

* * *

Academy City - Garden of Education – In front of a well known bakery-

September 14th 20XI

15:17 pm

* * *

"...and I was saying to her, why not invite Misaka-san and Shirai-san with us?" Saten Ruiko finished with a bright smile presenting the tickets she had won right into the addressed people's faces standing up from her seat in the process.

"Hai, Hai. Please calm down now Saten-san. You're already bothering the other guests" the girl beside her trying to calm her down. Her dear friend Uiharu Kazari.

But the long haired girl ignored her completely and instead bothered her other friends, Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko, with her sudden stroke of luck.

"Could you please calm down, I think I have only heard partly of what you actually said" the girl in pig tails, Shirai-san, intervened her rant.

She looked at the the last occupant of the table, Misaka-san, with baited eyes, but here to she was shot down "I'm on Kuroko's side this time. You tend to be a little more ahead of us from time to time."

She sighed "Like I said I've won four tickets in a lottery just now! Those are for that new Theme Park at the outskirts of Academy City and since taking Uiharu is a must - or else she'd eat me alive - I thought it would be a good idea inviting both of you with us." looking to her side, aforementioned flower-headed girl looked at her incredulously and pouted.

The pig tailed girl still looked at her suspiciously while Misaka-san didn't seem opposed to the idea. Instead she looked more thrilled the more she heard of the free trip to the theme park.

"Really now, indulging into childish things like Theme Parks." Shirai-san muttered looking at Misaka-san with worried eyes.

"Hey I don't think it's a bad thing. After all the crazyness we had to go through the last few weeks, I think we more than deserve a carefree day, don't you agree?" the lv5 interjected föashing her kohai a warm and reassuring smile.

"Please think of our schedule. Or have you forgotten that we still have our obligations and need to go to school, right?" the pig-tailed girl didn't let up.

"Ah, come on. Don't be like that…"

_Maybe now's a good time to interject since Misaka-san isn't fighting back like usual _Ruiko thought quietly enjoying the bickering, but still worried what was going on with the older girl. But before she could say anything Shirai-san kept on talking. Her voice however held a soft tone of concern.

"Onee-sama, I'm worried that you aren't careful enough with your powers. Have you forgotten how much you've shocked me this morning?"

Misaka-san looked at her blankly "Really? You're concerned? Didn't look like it since you wanted to jump on me moment I went out of the bath." sparks were released from her bangs threatingly.

"But that was only a little skinship!"

"Okay, okay let's stop this here!" Ruiko clearly didn't like where their conversation was going. Even when Misaka-san was lowering her gaze onto the table.

"Th-That's right! Let's just talk about the pleasant things! Right Saten-san" Kazari nearly screamed next to her also sensing the dangerous tension at their table.

"Ah-…! Ahhh, that's right. The people at the lottery said that any outer school activity would be excused since the Park is some sort of experiment for new attractions. It's like going to the future of Theme Parks! Right Uiharu!?"

"Yes, yes! That's right! So please calm down Misaka-san, Shirai-san and get all bumped up tomorrow!"

"It would be like a (practice/double) date!" Ruiko exclaimed, pulling out her last trump to make the normally skeptical girl agree and stop Misaka-san from frying Shirai-san just then.

She saw Shirai-san beginning to blush from the idea.

Then she nodded.

Then droll fell from her open mouth while her lips curled up in a perverted grin.

Then she leaped at Misaka-san with joyful tears "Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Let's go together!" the pig-tailed girl squealed like a little kid.

_And here it comes _Ruiko thought already seeing the dark clouds atop Misaka-san's head. But to her wonder the older girl didn't do anything to the young teleporter, instead she looked like she was in pain _Huh?! _

As if wondering why she wore that face herself Misaka-san's eyes widened. Shirai-san probably saw that face too since the pig-tailed girl retreated to her seat again.

Catching herself Misaka-san then looked at Kuroko with a look she rarely used, she showed her honest feelings "Okay, but promise not to embarrass me or we're going straight home, got that."

"O-Of Course! I would never embarrass my beloved Onee-sama!" the younger girl brightened up looking a little beneath Misaka-san's face.

The Lv5 smiled "Then look into my eyes." she touched her perverted roommate's head releasing some pent up anger in form of electricity right through her palm "You have to agree not to do anything perverted or else" she send another shock at the younger girl who in turn could only stutter an untypical shriek "H-hai…"

_Now that **shocked - **double meaning intended** -** me…_Ruiko thought in wonder since she never saw the older girl being so calm in punishing Shirai-san -and ignoring Ruiko's statement like it was nothing-. Her eyes wandered to the still pouting Uiharu. _Is she still angry?_ She interlocked their hands.

"What's the park called anyway?" the older one inquired looking more interested to where she was going than Shirai-san who seemed more than a little knocked out.

"It's called Shinoma Park" Uiharu answered for Ruiko squeezing the hand in hers.

* * *

The same dream.

The same nightmare.

Another setting.

The same situation.

She wasn't able to do anything.

But this time she was so close. So close to reaching her. So close to saving her. So close to stop that monster from destroying their lives.

But she couldn't get any closer.

Her hands weren't able to get past a certain point. Just a finger width away. So close. She was so close to end this nightmare once and for all.

Kuroko was within some sort of sphere. A man between Kuroko and her touched the surface of the sphere with his gloved right hand.

"I see so Aleister -no matter which universe I go to- still likes to mess around with his experiments, that little schemer hiding such a fine specimen." Her brown eyes watched in horror when the scarred man approached Kuroko with slow steps. The first thing she noticed was his old face that didn't match up with the young body the man obviously had.

The second was the hand that touched the sphere.

It began to glow in an otherworldly color "By the way" He looked back at her "Thank you for driving this specimen away from you, without you my second Esper project would have gone out of control as well."

In horror she had to watch how Kuroko began to scream in pain.

In horror she became aware that she wasn't able to reach her.

She couldn't reach her.

Couldn't reach her.

She screamed, shot lightning at him, cried and begged him to stop to let her Kuroko stay here, to let her stay alive. She ran. Ran with everything she had. Not caring if her body was breaking down to pieces itself. But she couldn't reach them. So close. Only a fingertip away. But she was unable to cross that distance.

Her face paled when she saw the glow surround Kuroko's body. She saw her squirm violently under the stress the glow caused on her.

Crying.

Screaming.

Trying to reach her.

Her arms were bleeding.

That smile Kuroko sent her, as if telling her that everything was going to be alright.

It won't…

She knew that much from all the dreams she had so far…

The two of them weren't allowed to get an happy end. Weren't able to get one even in her dreams.

She saw it so many times. No matter how many times she tried.

It was always the same. Always the same nightmare.

She wanted to save her. To be close to her again. Never letting go of her.

But she was always too late. Always unable to do anything.

She cried and prayed to any deity out there to just let her reach Kuroko. Just this one time. So that this nightmare could finally end. She didn't want to wake up with this feeling of absolute helplessness.

She begged her to stop trying to be brave. To cry, to feel sorrow and despair like any human should in a situation like this. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Mikoto was the only one who felt this grief. That she was the one left behind.

Again.

And then -

* * *

Academy City – Airport –

"Gate Seven the flight from Italy will arrive in 20 minutes"

September 14th 20XI

04:25 am

* * *

"Seriously what the heck did that old man think letting an hyperactive kid like that carry out this mission? Well it would be quiet hilarious to think of all the possibilities now -not that it matters but- What I am more interested in is the utter fail this mission will become." an Indian man said pulling his glasses up, he was clothed in a complete black attire that seemed to absorb light itself.

He allowed himself to look from side to side.

"Heh, heh, heh, this'll be fun!"

He finally yelled -causing more than a few people to look at him in shock- making his way through the airport to get the new guest he was to take care of for a while. For whatever reason it seemed that no one -except a one long haired lady with a blade in her hand- noticed his expression full of intentions, not even hiding them.

"A dangerous one, huh?" the lady said keeping herself in the shadows. Taking out her phone she thought briefly about contacting that spy she knew. Maybe he would know what was going on here. What disturbed her was that she didn't sense anything from that man. If he hadn't had no presence than she would have never noticed him to begin with.

"Of course!" suddenly the space before her turned dark -no she was directly looking at the black cloak of the Indian she had just watched- His head was tilted in an impossible angle while he smiled mischievously at her.

"Wha-what" she stuttered, shocked that the man was able to sneak up at her and more so at how fast he got from the entrance of the building to her position.

"To your question just now" he began.

She was confused.

"You know _'A dangerous one, huh?'_ and my answer to that was my _'Of course!'_, you see. But that aside don't get in my way now. We can go at each others necks at a more-" the man scratched his chin "...what was the word? Oh ya,oh that's right! At a more '_fitting_' time at a more '_fitting_' place." he smiled at her, hiding his eyes behind his glasses and hair.

"Until then let the kids enjoy themselves Kanzaki Kaori-san." he finished and instantly disappeared from her sight.

She looked back and saw the man normally walking into the building as if he hadn't moved even an inch before _Teleporter? _She wondered, until…

…he turned towards her and held up a sign saying:

-**HAVE YOU EVER GONE OUT WITH INDEX?-**

A vein popped on her temple and the urge to dye someone in red suddenly felt very inviting.

* * *

Plane from Italy

Seat number 106 – Economy Class –

September 14th 20XI

* * *

"Nenenene! Anno ne! Listen to me! Hey listen to me! Lambo-san is talking to you!" the kid started again ignoring his already gritting teeth and the aura that surrounded him. He was close. Close to explode and throw that kid out of the window. But he couldn't do it.

He wanted to ruffle his red hair or even rip off a few of his piercings just to replace the existence of that child next to him with pain.

He tried everything to ignore the child - from repeating complicated formulas in is head to rehearsing his confession to Index(Note its worthy mentioning that he always gets rejected) - and refrained from taking any actions. His fist balled through the whole flight.

A 12 hours flight.

With a babbling five year old kid whose parents seemed not to exist.

A babbling five year whole apparently had so much energy that he was able to stay up through the whole flight.

A 12 hours of nerve-wrecking non-sense he had to endure without lifting a finger.

_Why! _He asked himself unable to comprehend why the kid had been allowed into that flight in the first place.

_Why?! _He screamed inside his head not understanding why so many black suited, black sunglasses wearing men were all around him.

_This was supposed to be an exclusive airplane for __**us! **__So how come that those mafia looking guys are here? And why is that kid sitting next to me? Wait-_ He became aware of something important when he saw the kid bounce all around the place_ - If I remember correctly…_

_It was all that damn Archbishop's fault!_

It should have been a normal flight. They had stopped negotiating with the Roman Church about a certain matter and had been granted an exclusive airplane. His companion at that time, said Archbishop, was waving around her damn long blond hair mostly to annoy him and partly because she tried to loosen the braids she had put them in.

It should have been a private flight. Yet when they were about to set off an helicopter landed right before them…what he found even strangers was the number of people inside said helicopter. And all of them highjacked the plane only to accompany a five year old not-five-year-old looking brat to Japan.

He really wanted to do it. He really, really wanted to roast them all. But to his horror the Archbishop took a liking to the brat. And with the brat the mafia looking guys entered too. And with them around the whole flight was a nerve-wreck.

Heck he even had to listen to the brat presenting himself as some kind of boss to the uninvited crowd. What was unsettling was that they were acting like schoolgirls receiving a love letter from their secret crush. They blushed rolled their hips and/or glombed the kid.

"What a nice young boy you are." the woman before him-…He sweated, not because of the heat under his cloak. No he didn't want to think about it. Sweat was already running on liters from his skin - just like a young lad who just confessed to his secret crush but got literally crushed under her thumb (in case what he rehearsed inside his head over and over for the past few months) _Wait were do all these examples come from?!_

"Why do all woman like kids that much?" immediately regretting his choice of wording he covered his mouth. The Archbishop looked at him with an amused smile. _Oh oh_ "Why don't you find out yourself Stiyl?"

And with that the kid started to bother him. About his piercings. About his cloak that apparently made him look like a clown. About his tattoo. And worse "Ne, ne, ne, ne? Are you going to cry? Are you crying? Cry! Cry! Cry!Cr…!"

Bearing it like a champ he didn't say anything. If he did. If he dared to do anything to the brat, then …Then…Then the Archbishop won't ever release that damn spell from him!

Now he really felt like crying.

_Why? Oh Why? Couldn't this have happened to Kamiyou Touma instead!? _He screamed inside his head for this torture to end. Or that someone - not/never that bratty and annoying kid - would just kill him already!

"Do you understand now?" the vile woman looked at him in amusement lifting the brat from next to him onto her lap. Her blond hair was swaying from the change of altitude - they were about to land - and she allowed the little boy on her lap to play with it.

Relief how he never ever felt before washed over his body. Than his eyes shot open when he realized that Archbishop looked at him in mischief.

"Yep, we love children…'cause they can make our man shut up." _Nonono, that's just your personal opinion! That certainly isn't -couldn't- be true!? You're just making that up you damn woman! _He screamed but since the spell was still in effect his voice didn't come out.

Hopefully it couldn't get any worse.

"Lambo-san wants ice scream!"

* * *

Tokiwadai Dorm Intact Ruin District 5 – Kuroko's Room –

September 15th,20XX

The Advent of Ruin.

03:45 am

* * *

She shouldn't be here. On her old roommates bed. In those last remnants of past experiences that still existed she really kept on coming _here _even if she didn't want to. And now she laid on her bed remembering old days…

Did she fall asleep again?

Why?

Why does this happen again after so many years…

Why indeed…

Were her dreams telling her to stop this farce and just accept _it_ happened? She didn't want that. She didn't want to forget. She didn't want to let go. She needed her.

She wanted Kuroko back at her side.

More than anything else, this very thought was keeping her going. She didn't need to understand why it happened. She didn't need to know who that man was or what he did to her world. She didn't need to live

"_Honestly Onee-sama, please stop putting up such a face or you get wrinkles"_

She shot her head to her side, that familiar scolding voice with that obvious smile at the end of the sentence…but there was no one beside her. The room was as empty as when she got there, except the few last pieces of her old life.

Tears were building up in her eyes.

_Wh…y? _She always questioned herself, pulled her legs up and hugged her knees.

Crying.

Screaming.

Why did she have to accept this go*damn world!?

Why did she need to accept this reality!?

_Why?! Why?! Why did I let go of her?! _Blaming herself for everything. Blaming her insensitivity. Blaming her own denseness and embarrassment back then. She could do nothing more than blame herself and hate this world, this reality.

A reality too cruel…even for Academy City…

_If you ever need help…please feel free to ask me, Onee-sama._

She needed to hold her head. She screamed even louder. Why? Why was she remembering _her _after this long?! Why was her death chasing her even to this day?!

"_Why couldn't I save her?" _her sobs echoed on the walls, slowly fading out the farther they got from her…

That last smile she saw in her dreams, it was haunting her.

_She wanted to die._ She wanted to go back to her old days. _She wanted to die._ The past was so much more precious than the life she led now. _She wanted to die._ Everything went out of control because of her…_She wanted to die…_

She couldn't die now.

Not after all she had gone through. It was the least she could do, to find and kill the one responsible for their misery!

"Seems like you're still in good spirits. And here I was fooled in thinking you forgot."

Taking notice of the other existence in the room she turned her head and met the eyes of an old friend

"Kanzaki-san"

* * *

Academy City – Airport –

September 14th -20XI

04:50 am

* * *

The Indian stood still as he examined the scene before him.

Bulky Mafia looking guys. Check.

Bratty kid in cow costume/bodysuit. Check.

Bulky Mafia looking guys embracing the bratty cow kid while crying like schoolgirls who confessed to their crushes but got their hearts crushed instead. Check.

Stiyl Magnus looking like shit while Archbishop also threw herself onto the bulky Mafia guys crowd and telling the kid in tears that she'll miss him dearly and will never forget him. Check.

"Yep, totally normal." he said ignoring the stares that people gave the more than unusual scene.

"WHERE EXACTLY IS _THIS __**NORMAL!?**_" the red haired man was at his neck, his eyes were bloodshot and looked a little dry _Maybe he didn't sleep? "OI!? _Are you listening?! Care to tell me if **you **are that brats guardian?! Huh?! Oi?! OI?!"

That youth was getting on his nerves with his bickering - maybe he really needed sleep - so he turned his attention to the kid in question who was laughing triumphantly snuggled up in the Archbishop's bosom while she cradled him safely and seemed to explain something to the guys around him.

"Anno ne, Anno ne! Lambo-san's going to the amusement park. So you all gotta be good and go home now!" The brad said hopping off the Archbishop's arms and landed safely on the ground before her.

"Ciao! Ciao!" Lambo yelled, laughing his annoying laugh while he ran to the Indian.

All the guys as well as the Archbishop cried after him "LAMBO (Lambo-chan)!"

The Indian watched the display before him "Yep, totally normal." The red haired youth beside him looked at him in total confusion.

He_ watched _in amusement how Stiyl's mouth hung open with his trademark cigaret falling from his lips -

"WHERE?!" he screamed at the Indian.

But the dark-clad man only giggled, bent down and greeted the five year old kid he would take care of the next few days "Hello Lambo-kun, are you ready to have some fun at the Theme Park soon?"

"Theme Park! Theme Park!"

"Listen to me DAMN IT?!" the red head screamed but was overshadowed by the "Please take good care of Lambo(chan)-san!" by the bulky mafia looking guys and the Archbishop **Laura Steward** at the same time.

The red head's exhaustion probably caught up with him then and the pull of gravity forced him onto his knees -completely ignored by his travel companions-.

"Yep, totally normal…" the Indian mutter a small chuckle escaping his lips when he let the kid ride on his shoulder.

"...as if."

* * *

Academy City – Windowless Building –

15th September 20XI

Time unspecified

* * *

A man entered the room.

The place looked like thousand of wires and pipes while in the middle of the room stood a large glass tube filled with a glowing orange liquid. Within the tube floated, upside down a person in a green colored robe and long white hair.

The man slowly walked towards the tube.

"And who might you be?" the one floating inside the tube addressed him, probably noticed that he wore a lab coat.

"Not the one I was looking for, but still good." his face still obscured by the shadows within the room the man in the tube wondered briefly why the man's voice was so old despite how young that body looked.

"To answer your question, I have to first ask one of mine: Are you Aleister Crowley?" a grin flashed through the darkness and the floating man couldn't help but return it.

"Indeed. And now answer mine: Who are you?" Aleister Crowley watched with amusement how the man before him bowed, his hand rounding over his chest to his belly while his right leg was placed backwards before his body lightly bent.

The floating man hadn't seen this way of bowing in many, many years.

"I was known under the synonym _ , _but you may address me by my given name Johann Faust."

Both their smiles grew "And what would be your reason for being here, Faust? I certainly don't think you would have made such a long way from fiction to this realm in hope of binding yet another devil, do you?" it was rare for Aleister to joke around in such a way.

But it has been so long since he was interested in an individual outside of his schemes.

It was quiet refreshing.

"It certainly would seem that you know of my literary self…but be assured I only came for one reason" walked closer to the tube, revealing his old face in spite of his young body.

Aleister watched him with mild curiosity. He briefly thought about the possibilities this man could present to his own _project_ "And what do you need? Since you know your way around here, I assume that which you need has to do with a certain magical artifact or means to proof a theory."

"No, no, I need no such thing." waved his hand from side to side dismissing the statement "After all I already managed to acquire both, but I digress. I only want to carry out a certain project once again…but for that I need rare and hopefully raw _materials_."

"I see, if that is the case than all I need to know is how this Project could contribute to my city. Maybe than I can arrange the necessary _materials_ for you."

"That would be quiet generous, well my aim is to restart my Esper Project _Fallen Angel_ and recreate my greatest innovation!" the old faced man exclaimed holding out his arms "All I need are a few specimen, if possible only

Teleporter."

* * *

Academy City – Restaurant Josephs' –

September 14th

16:21 pm

* * *

"Sounds like a plan, let's meet up tomorrow at the station then." Misaka Mikoto said in agreement and enthusiasm. She hadn't been to a Theme Park for a very long time and since this one was so close by she felt really bumped up.

With some last words of excitement Mikoto and Kuroko parted with their two friends before making their way to the Tokiwadai Dorms.

It has already gotten quiet dark she noticed but she was still sure that they still had time till curvy. Her brown eyes momentarily wandered to her roommate and best friend "…" there it was again.

This strange feeling she had for a while. It was gripping her heart. Made her hand sweat. And left her throat dry. It was a dreadful feeling unlike any she ever felt or encountered before.

But the strangest thing was, that it felt like that this feeling was telling her something.

Her eyes connected with Kuroko's auburn ones, immediately causing a blush to form on the younger girl's face.

Since she was already used to her best friend's attempts of deepening their friendship, she could quiet guess what the younger girl had in mind and side stepped quickly. And with a mix of curiosity and humor she watched how the younger girl's hug-attempted ended on the ground - face first of course.

"O-Onee-sama…"

"Here" she stretched out her hand to Kuroko, the younger girl watched her in wonder and she saw an adorable blush on her face "It's easier that way" She reasoned and felt a gently smile forming on her lips.

Mikoto was a little reluctant about this strange feeling she had. It was still hard to grasp…but something told her not to let go of it…to not let go of something…

_What should I not let go of? _She wondered feeling Kuroko's hand slip into hers, also briefly noticing how soft her juniors palm was in spite of the fact that Kuroko was a trained martial artist.

They shared a smile before Mikoto pulled the shorter girl up onto her feet. When she pulled her up and stood in front of each other again, she noticed how light Kuroko seemed to be and how unsteady she stood.

Since the younger girl was still wobbling a little she ended up falling against Mikoto, thought the Lv5 thought otherwise from experience.

"Oi, Kuroko" she slowly started, already suspecting the worst. That was until she saw the totally flustered expression on the younger girl's face, her own automatically heating up in response.

"Ah- aahh...I-I'm sorry Onee-sama, i-it seems like I lost my balance a little" Kuroko sputtered letting go of her Onee-sama - more reluctant and wary since the older girl was behaving oddly for a while - and stood beside her.

"Na, it's okay. I don't mind." she patted the girl affectionately. Seeing the younger girl's surprised expression and how it turned slightly red was amusing to watch.

That feeling from earlier still lingered on her mind. Where had it come from? What did it try to tell her exactly?

"Come on. Since we've still got a little time till curvy let's take a little detour through the park." Mikoto suggested stopping the unusual gesture and held her hand out to the younger girl again "Just this once. See it as a bribe for tomorrow."

Again she watched how the younger girl's cheeks colored red.

Again she evaded a bear-hug from her roommate.

Again she reminded herself why she shouldn't give Kuroko any bribes, since the younger girl over-interprets them.

One thing she was sure of though. Whatever that feeling tried to tell her, she wouldn't let go of anything again as long as she lived.

* * *

Academy City – "_…"_ –

A sea of flames

October 9th 20XI

"…" pm

* * *

"Safe her! I beg you! Please I do anything but please safe her! Just her!" she begged. Cried. Her voice was hoarse from all that screaming. Her eyes swollen from all that crying. Her fingers were bleeding while they dug deeper into the hard ground.

"I beg you…I beg you…" her voice nothing more than a whimper. Her heart was breaking. Why did she let it come to this? Why? Why…

If it wasn't for her…

The man she looked at. The man she begged to safe the girl in her arms. He looked at her but she couldn't see his eyes. She could only watch his mouth move "**You rushed in. **

**Hurt yourself. **

**Tried to stop something that was bigger than yourself without relying on anyone." **he clapped his hands in a low rhythm, not one bit of sympathy in either his voice nor his behavior** "I have to comment you on your stupidity. I have never seen someone as idiotic as you.**

**Answer me Misaka Mikoto. What is it that you want? What did you plan to do with your future, throwing it away like that? Did you really think everything would stay unchangeable? That you would be able to stop everything with force like you always do?**

**Did it never crossed your mind that this girl who is willing to throw away her life, really did love you? Was willing to try safe you, ready to die in the process? Do I really need to repeat myself over and over until you will understand me? After all I get the slight feeling that after the meetings we had so far, you only tend to become more obsessed with that nightmare.**

**No.**

**What you want isn't to safe her. What you want is to safe the pathetic girl who wasn't able to safe her. Only able to see the failure while not even listening to your own heart. Ignoring the hands stretched out your way. Unwilling to even look at the truth at hand. You don't want to safe anyone but yourself! **

**You only want to safe yourself…**

**You want to be saved?**

**Safe yourself.**"

Each of his word stung. Each hurt that pathetic little bit of pride she had. Because he was right. With everything he said to her…with every stinging word he muttered to hurt her pride…She never considered anything he told her. She never tried to. Even if she did she would simple revert back to her old mindset…

With one final final look of disagreement the man left. His feet carried him towards the sea of flames behind him. He never looked back.

And she watched how he slowly disappeared inside the flames. She could only watch and cry holding onto the bleeding girl in her arms.

There really were no heroes.

No one will come to safe the damsel in distress.

* * *

**The Future is Uncertain**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

* * *

**To be continued ... ?  
**

* * *

A/N So What do you think? Do you think it's a crossover when only one other charackter from another show shows up? Sorry that I`m suddenly posting this, it wasn't actually planned but here it is anyway.

Once again I welcome you to yet another attempt at revolutionizing the world of the Raildex-verse with this semi-au. I still try to finish Supernatural Rejector Saten and Diaries - as well as Bride Runner - before going on with this story, it's one I wanted to post since the middle part of the sisters arc in Railgun S and will go a little deeper into the multivers-theory that depicts that unlimited evetualities exist side by side and somehow interact with each other(or something)- but decided against it for a few months. I still wanted to show the possibilities to everyone and hope you like it.

Please tell me if parts are confusing or if you like a special character to appear - I only planned around four or ine chapter without a real line up so pretty much everything is open - or pm me in case you're angry with me for starting yet another project XP

By the way cookies to anyone who figures out which character is from another show/manga and let's be honest Johann Faust does not count.

Until - hopefully - next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
